Fraternite A La Monde, Yorkshire, England
This is the Third Alliances Roleplaying Centre Day One: -Chromusound jumped up from the virtual rock. This place was crazy! Suddenly, a bot jumped from a corner, and he quickly tossed a Wiring Grenade into its system, and it's health monitor suddenly read "0". As he celebrated his victory, he ducked down only just in time to dodge another bot aiming at his head. It was a good way away... Loading his XVR, he scoped down and, with a swift whip of the trigger, blasted the ()()()() outta the bot. He then ran up a truss beam and into an upper level of the VTC. He then checked the time...23...22...21...the match was almost over, and he was still 3 kills from the top. He checked the scanner, and sure enough, Bot 12452 was only feet from him, so he quickly turned around and fired a blast straight to the groin. A box appeared in his visor: "MVPervert Awarded for: Crotch-Shotting the current game leader". This, sadly, obstructed his view and the bot quickly got up, jumped over around him, and took out a knife. Not even thinking, Chromusound turned around, ducked, and swept the legs out from under the bot. He then completely obliterated it with his Machine pistol. These VR games aren't that bad, he thought. Still a kill away from 1st. Only 10 seconds left. He couldn't lose this match: If he lost, he wouldn't be able to join the Barret Company. He needed to join that division of the Third Alliance: If he got in, he'd be able to go on his dream mission: A Information Retrieval. Brackenfur4Eva 02:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) -Meanwhile, in an arena, Elle was battling in hand-to-hand combat with other soldiers, training. She shoved her elbow into the face of one of the wimpy male soldiers who couldn't fight a girl, and gave him a kick to the stomach, making him keel over onto his back. Elle felt a tug on her braided hair, and, without turning around. threw a random, but well-aimed punch over her shoulder. She heard a groan, before she was able to attack the next oncoming warrior. Within moments, mumbling soldiers were dragging themselves off of the ground, and limping away, shooting furious glances to one of the only female rangers. Elle smirked, and headed away, vaulting over the barrier and into the stands, and quickly darting up the steps and hurrying through a back door. It was just like the mission....the very first, as voices bloomed out of the darkness. "Kill them." "No, no, please, please, don't kill her, take me instead, take me!" "Oh, indeed I will. I won't allow your little daughter to go to that training center, that school, to be trained. Better to kill you all!" "Noo!" Elle can't see anymore, she's suffocating... Elle slumped to the floor in the dark hallway, breathing heavily, glad that no one saw her, hoping that no one heard her screaming voice as she relived her worst moments, something that always happened after a vicious battle...why she always insisted on being one of the sly spys, poisoning, not fighting...RedPandaPotter 23:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) -To most humans, sounds that seem to happen in sync with actions are very strange. But in fact, their ears are not very good at picking up sounds waves correctly. 90% of the time, the movement and the sound are terribly off. This is why VR suits are given high tech sensors for all 5 senses. So when Chromusound heard the buzzer ring at the exact same time he fired the blaster, he began to pray in his mind that Einstein had been right: Light was faster than sound. And as it turned out, old Albert was. Seconds after, the computer recieved the data and another box came up on his visor that said "VR ARENA: FREE-FOR-ALL. OPPONENTS: 20 BOTS AND 5 SOLDIERS. RANK FOR THE SESSION: *1*". His face was expresionless as he took his visor off in the hallway. But in his head, he was dancing and weeping with joy. So much so that he didn't even notice the other ranger, a girl, sitting in the corner, crying. 00:30, February 28, 2012 (UTC) -Elle looked up sulkily, glaring at the intruder. She started when she saw one of the first-ranking rangers, and she scrambled to her feet to salute him. "Um..um..good evening, sir," she mumbled, and pressed herself against the wall. She knew she shouldn't have let her guard down, she knew she shouldn't have collapsed in the hall, that she should have at least tried to get away, get back to her dorm to fall apart, instead of losing all control and losing it in the middle of a supposedly deserted hallway. RedPandaPotter 00:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) -Chromusound was surprised to see a girl saluting him in the hall. He had thought he was alone...Ready to do his "Victory Dance", which consisted of some globally outlawed moves due to gayness. "Eah, earemg...Yes, hello...ah, who're you?" He asked. Brackenfur4Eva 14:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) -"Soldier Elle Hawthorne at your command," Elle said quickly, standing up straight. "Sir," she added. "I--I...um, I should be going, I'm sorry, sir, I shouldn't...I needn't be here, I was just...um..." She fumbled over her words, and backed away, before fleeing down the hall. She looked back to see if he was going to follow her. RedPandaPotter 01:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "Vennligst ikke følge meg," whispered Elle, praying that he wouldn't follow her. Whether he would or not...she could only hope. "Akterdekk." RedPandaPotter 22:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) -"Hm, what a strange girl," He thought. Then Chromusound walked out a different doorway into the Control Room and looked happily at the scoreboard. He had made it! He ran through the VR Session Room and out the door. When he arrived at his room, the note was already pinned on his door. It said: "You have been promoted to the Barret Company. Go to your new dormitory ASAP. Thank you." And then a rare thing happened: Chromusound grinned. Brackenfur4Eva 14:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) "Wait! Wait, wait, sir, sir, please, I--um, I wanted to, uh, congratulate you on getting first place and advancing to the Barret Company. Congratulations, sir." Elle had been hurrying after Chromosund, and was waiting in the corridor when he emerged from his dormitory, smiling. Elle bowed, and scooted out of the way of the ranger (he IS a ranger, right? lol). RedPandaPotter 17:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (XD yes...And...she doesn't know he's getting into barret co., btw...also...god you make it sound like she's like obssessed with the dude or something...is this the same getup as with Ashshine and..whoever?!) Chromusound almost didn't reply, he was so amazed. Brackenfur4Eva 01:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (Errr....no. She's normal). "I'll, um, just...uh...be going." Elle hurried away. Wit Beyond Measure Is Man's Greatest Treasure 01:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC)